You Can Look, But Can't Touch
by CMCena54x
Summary: When Savannah's dad brings his client home to their family reunion will he help her through all the problems that are going on in her life or just make them worse? John Cena/OC


You Can Look, But Can't Touch

When Savannah's dad brings his client home to their family reunion will he help her through all that going on in her life or just make them worse?

A/N: New story! Yay! Here's nothing…?

Savannah's POV:

"Savannah! Savannah Brooke! You look fine! Now come on!" My mother yelled on the other side of the locked door. I smoothed through my skirt one last time before I opened the door and let my mother in.

"See" She said smiling while putting her hands on my shoulders and looking into the mirror at my reflection. "Beautiful" She finished and kissed my cheek. I didn't think so. I thought I looked like atrocious and fat. But, I rolled with it for the sake of my mother. I turned and smiled.

"Thanks mom. Means a lot." I lied through my teeth. She smiled and headed downstairs to join our guest. Today was the 'Evan's Family Reunion.' Oh joy. Now I get sit around people I see once every Spring and pretend to get along with them. I turned and looked back in the mirror at reflection. 'I really look too fat to be in this thing.' I thought referring to my beaded pencil skirt and peplum top. I have thunder thighs and I need a jacket to cover my un-toned arms. I sat on the bed flustered. I'd never thought of myself like this until my divorce from Samuel. He ruined everything for me. I'm depressed, always tired, and a lot more quiet than before. I almost feel like a waste of space. Sam and I've been divorced for a good three months now, but I just don't know how to get my life back on track. It's completely threw me off balance. I lift my head up out my hands and look back at the mirror still incomplete disgust. I suck it up, step in my heels and grab my Aretha hat and face the music.

John's POV:

"Thanks a lot again John. This means a lot to me." Harv, my manager said once again.

"Aye, I told you it's a honor to meet your family. You've meet mine and it's your family reunion. I wouldn't want to be the reason you missed that." I said throwing on my dress shoes and standing up to fix my tie.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm going to go see if Gary still knows where he's going." He said referring to the bus driver. I nod his direction and sit down at the breakfast area.

"Yup, we're all good. Headed straight for Plaquemines." Harv announced returning to the back of the bus and sitting across from me. I looked out the window at the passing scenery. I saw a bunch of Spanish Moss, a swamp, and the occasional piroque.

"So who all am I meeting?" I ask striking up conversation.

"My wife Iris, my son Aaron, and daughter Savannah."

"Savannah, the one who had the divorce?" I asked curious. She and I had gotten divorced around the same time and he always talked about how hard it was on her. For me, not so much. I'd wasted enough time with someone I wasn't really happy with.

"Oh. Yeah…." Harvey said looking out the window. Maybe that was a little out of line, but I couldn't help but wonder what happened between them I would ask more, but this time decided against it. He looked upset all of a sudden. The rest of the ride was quiet until we reached Harvey's house, It was huge. 'Woah' I thought when we pulled up. 'How much am I paying him again.' It was a nice Plantation house. The front yard was decorated with a yellow and white balloon arch and an 'Evan's Family Reunion' sign slap in the middle. 'These people go all out, huh?' I followed Harv out of the bus and as soon as we stepped foot on his property we were swarmed by his family member. I tried to squeeze my way through the crowd and headed over to the table full of food. When an older woman walked up to me.

"Cu'in Agnis? She asked. "No, no, no you's a man" she corrected straining her neck. "Cu'in Thibadeaux? Yeah! Cu'in Thibadeaux!" She said with a thick Cajun accent while patting my arm happy she'd found out who I am.

"No ma'am, I'm not realated to the Evan's." I said politely. She looked at me confused.

"Wha you say Thib?" She said almost yelling. I leaned in closer.

"I'm not related to the Evan's." I repeated myself a little louder. She looked at me like I had three heads.

"Now Thib, you oughta stop." She said falling into a fit of laughter while spitting when she pronounced the 'st' in stop. 'What the heck… ' I thought while backing up a few feet. Just then a woman rounded the corner. "Aunt Dianna! What are you doing over here we asked you to stay over under the Magnolia so you could get some shade."

"Naw! I ain't got paid! Leave me alone Iris. Go ask yo husband for money. But look who I found Good 'Ole Cu'in Thib." She leaned in closer to the woman "Thought ya'll said he was dead?!" She whispered a little too loudly. The woman I now know as Iris looked up.

"Oh goodness! Aunt Dianna that's not Thibadauex! That's our guest John. He's not family."

"Then what he doing here?" Aunt Dianna said looking back over at me with a disgusted look on her face. Iris looked mortified and ushered Aunt Dianna back to her seat at the Magnolia tree. I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as Iris came back over to me she apologized.

"Oh my John! I'm so sorry she has Alzheimer's cousin Thib has been dead for 20 years." I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Really it's fine." I said will a smirk on my face.

"Well I'll be" Mrs. Iris said shaking her head "Iris, Harvey's wife."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Iris." I said shaking her she took it and led me to the back.

"Come, you should Harvey and I's kids." She replied still dragging me. We entered the back through back door where people still occupied the house and yard. We walked up to the kitchen and stopped. Mrs. Iris let go of my hand and put her hands on hip with an annoyed look on her face directed toward the boy in front of her. He had dark hair swept into one those Justin Bieber type hairstyles, a lip ring, and was flirting with a couple of teenage girls in front of him. She took in the scene for seconds longer and finally interrupted.

"Aaron Evans." She stated sternly. The boys head whipped around and she motioned for the boy to come to here. He said a few more things to the girls he was occupying and came over to his mother and I.

"You do realize those are your cousins?" Iris questioned annoyed.

"Yes, but not first cousins, so it's not immediate family." He said matter-of-factly. I smirked and Iris rolled her eyes and turned my way.

"Aaron this John."

"Hey man." I said shaking his hand. He nodded and replied "If you don't mind John there's some _third_ cousins who need my attention." He informed me before heading back over to his _third_ cousins. Harvey never told me his family was this entertaining.

"My Goodness. Well, John I've got one more. She's usually the better of the two." She said leading me upstairs.

When we reached the top she opened a door on the far left and we entered. It looked like a teenage girl's room painted purple with 80's pop stars everywhere. The girl- or woman inside jumped surprised to see someone coming in her room.

"Mom really?!" She asked.

Savannah's POV:

Just when I'd mustered up enough courage to venture outside my room my mom busts in here again.

"Oh don't start Savannah. This is John." she said stepping aside and motioning to the man behind her. I was absolutely dumbstruck. John freaking Cena was in room. What the- Darn it! I must look stupid standing here gawking "Hi." I finally say my voice cracking a bit from being nervous. A handsome smile crosses his face and he held his hand out. I shook it.

"Hey." He answers back looking in my eyes. Okay I might just drop right here and die. We locked eyes a few seconds longer before he let go. Was it just me or was I having a moment with John Cena. I didn't even see my mom rummaging through my stuff. Right when he was about to open his mouth my mom spoke up.

"Savannah! Now I know this isn't all you packed?" She asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, Mom! Really shouldn't you be downstairs?" She just ruined everything.

"I know good and well this isn't all you wear." She said holding up a sweatshirt. Well as of now.… yes. I wasn't too comfortable wearing regular clothes. I needed something to swallow me up I thought it took away from my out of shape figure.

"Mom I can handle myself. Goodbye." I say completely embarrassed now John must think I'm a slob who doesn't care about how they look.

"I hope you can." She mumbled before walking it. These stupid reunions always get her worked up. I look back over at John and blush.

"Sorry about that…." I say.

He picks up my chin and makes me look at him.

John's POV:

"It's all good, don't worry about it I know how mom's are." I said chuckling and she followed. She has a beautiful smile. She's beautiful period. I never thought something so gorgeous could come from Harv.

"Yeah…" She says back nervously running her hand through her hair.

"So umm… Savannah…right?" I ask running out of conversation.

"Yeah…" She says again.

"Oh come on. You've gotta give me more than 'yeah' to work with. I say trying to lighten the mood. She laughs again that beautiful smile gracing her face.

"We should head downstairs." She said walking past me. I follow and can't help, but check her out. She's very petite maybe 5'1? And has curves she's not fat…Just thick. And a nice round ass. I couldn't help but admire.

"Everybody meet everybody?" Harvey ask as me and Savannah reach the stairs.

"Daddy!" She squeals running over to him maybe it not such a good idea trying to check out Harv's kid…


End file.
